dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kaisinkh/A comment so long, it just screamed "I should be a friggin Blog Post"
Warning "LONG-BLOG-LIKE-OPINION" Incoming : For those who hate opinions and long winded posts lol xD Corrupted Pawns are easy to kill even a levels lower than 100. Yep there I said it lol. (BTW, when I say "they're easy to kill'', that only means they drop dead at a reasonable time with the right attack regardless of vocation. Oh they will still one-shot ya, but doesn't matter if they don't hit ya xP. Doge people, dodge lol)'' Oh and, Levels "DO NOT" really matter in this game (exception : stamina drain from using high leveled gear", but it's more of a handicap you can give enemies if it seems too easy lol) Now, "Weapons", yep "Weapons", these babies matter and ofcourse the Augments that further increase them awesome weapon's damages to overcome those BBI Defensive Thresholds. On the subject of "Damage Thresholds", this is how they usually work : (apart from Anon#8's example which would be more of an "Evangelion : AT Field Calculation" but I don't think that's how they implemented it here) *Your Phy-Attack = 999 and Mag-Attack = 499 *Enemy Phy-Defense = 1000 and Mag-Defense 500 *Total Damage Dealt = (999 - 1000) + (499 - 500) = -2 rounded up to a positive number like 1 maybe (I'm pretty sure they won't set the damage as low or lower than 0 so maybe around 1 to 5, yeah, something lol) *Your Attack = 1001 and Mag-Attack = 600 *Enemy Phy-Defense = 1000 and Mag-Defense 500 *Total Damage Dealt = (1001 - 1000) + (600 - 500) = 101 Conclusion : *Basically it doesn't matter whether you overcome an enemy's Physical Defense, Magickal Defense or both. As long as you overcome (or break so to speak) Atleast One their defenses, then you will see visible damage. *It's easier to get more bang for your buck from weapon stats rather than from leveling up, that's why the notion that you'd need more levels to pass anything in BBI is just plain wrong. *Just adding up both Physical and Magickal Stats won't always produce the results you're yearning for. Specially true for some BBI enemies that have extremely high Defenses on both. *Contrary to what Anon#4 was spouting off (that Fighters and Warriors are useless in BBI), Physical-Oriented Vocations that aren't archers (ok ok, the both of them lol) are still viable. Just ask tons of peeps who have finished BBI Solo on Hard Mode with a Fighter or a Warrior. (Yep, that includes me lol) For those having trouble, as a solo Fighter or Warrior (Pre-Daimon) : *Get Cursed Bite for Fighters and either Twinpaler or Gransys Flamberge for Warriors. (Gransys Flamberge is highly recommended as it's far easier to Gold Rarify, just make sure to save before killing Garms for those Beastial Eyes since they rarely drop. Black Cat is your friend) *Fighter Load-Out : Blitz Strike, Antler Toss, Dragon's Maw - Shield Skills : Shield Storm and whatever lol *Warrior Load-Out : Calamitous Lunge, Arc of Obliteration, Exodus Slash *Augments : Vehemence, Clout, Autonomy, Ferocity, Opportunism, Adhesion *Armor : whatever... Silk Lingerie or Brown Laced Leggings just because... *Rings : a single Skill Ring / Band if you have them + 1 or 2 Barbed Nails (<